Becoming the Hunted
by AngelK
Summary: Chap. 3 is UP! Ryuki, Jerato, and misc. couplings The tamers have returned to the DigiWorld to fight the Huntress. Unfortunately, obstacles will stand in their way. Unwanted emotions, the Huntress's creatures, and more await them.
1. Chapter I

Author's note: Holy smokers! I just had the pull to write another Tamers story. It might be multi-chaptered, could end up as a one-shot. If I end up going into like 15-20 something pages- it'll become multi-chaptered.   
Disclaimer: I disown Digimon: Season 3. Too many lawsuits are on me. "I only downloaded 50 some songs! Is that so-" Uh...oops.... Oh, of course, my three lovely characters will be making their appearances. Not necessarily how they usually make them but they will be here.  


Becoming the Hunted

__

"Miss Nonaka, report to my office immediately. I repeat, Miss Rika Nonaka."

Rika tried to not to blush as a few snickers from the back of the room caught her attention.

Some of the girls from school hadn't been so quick to be nice to her, especially after the D-Reaper incident about a year ago. None of the girls had grown up even after they had all entered high school.

"Miss Nonaka, please bring back a slip from the office when you're done." The teacher said.

The clock read 1:45pm.

Rika bowed her head respectively and left the room.

One of her good friends, Maya Owania, raised a concerned eyebrow as Rika left the room in a hurry.

***

"Nonaka, Rika, can you tell me how you found your way into my office? This is the second time this year and school only started two weeks ago." The principal looked at Rika quizzically.

"I apologize, Mistress Owania, but, I really haven't a clue as to why I've been called down," Rika replied.

"Well, your name was brought to my attention by one of your fellow classmates. It just so happens that it will unfortunately lead to a detention today after school. I believe Ms. Kashick will be expecting you. Here is your return slip and your detention slip. Miss Nonaka, please, I don't like to see a fine, smart, young lady like you in my office. Stay out of trouble."

Rika nodded and left, not realizing she passed Maya, who was racing down the hall. Rika re-entered the classroom and handed her teacher a piece of paper. 

"Get into more trouble, Nonaka?" One girl in the front sneered.

"Too bad you had to blame it on me." Rika hissed as she continued to her seat near the window, keeping her eyes upon her shoes. She sat down as the bell rang. 

"Class dismissed. Have a nice weekend." 

The girls left the classroom quickly, three stopping at the door to stick their tongues out at Rika.

Rika gathered her books and slowly left the room. After she had made a stop at her locker, she headed to Room 250 to serve her hour detention.

***

The hour passed painstakingly, and because the teachers hadn't given homework over the weekend, Rika had to write a 4000 word essay on why students shouldn't belong in detention.

So, by the time Rika left, she was not in the best of moods.

"I can't believe that teacher... Now, I have to go home and then run to the park because Takato had to go and call this meeting. Then, I'll get to watch Dumber and Dumber play the Digimon Card Game that they still haven't grown out of playing, and listen to Ryo ask me twenty-one questions. Then again, the walk to the park will calm me down. After that teacher made me write a 4000 word essay and re-write half of it over, it would be a miracle if I wasn't fuming right now." Rika muttered angrily.

"Detention didn't go so well?" A yellow, fox-like digimon asked, leaning against the gate that led in and out of the school grounds.

"Well? How can you possibly classify detention as ever going well? Can you tell everyone I might be late? I have to go home and change and then I could take a taxi to the park probably if I'm not completely broke." Rika said.

"I'll tell them. Did one of those girls get you in trouble again?" Renamon questioned.

"I don't really want to get on the subject. But, yeah, one of them did. Thanks, Renamon. Sometimes it's like you're the only one who will listen. You're the best partner a tamer could have." Rika commented with a smile.

Renamon vanished.

Rika began to walk home as fast as she could. She got in through the gate and went inside her house, leaving her shoes at the door. There was a note on the counter that was from her grandmother. She was at the grocery store and they were have chicken casserole for dinner.

Rika went to her room and dumped her bag on the floor. She changed and saw there was a note stuck to her computer screen. She read it. 

****

Hey honeybunch! I'm sorry, we're going to have to have a late dinner. A photo shoot was re-scheduled. How was school? How did your presentation in Literature go? I hope it went great. Love you lots!  
Mom

Rika smiled. She and her mother had gotten much closer after the digimon had went back for their short period of time to the DigiWorld. Her mom had become her friend. Now, her mother was always interested in what Rika wanted instead of what she wanted for her. Rumiko supported her in everything she did. 

Rika scribbled two notes of her own. One to her mother and one to her grandmother and then left the house. She got a taxi and headed to the park.

***

__

"A-CHOO!"  


"A-CHOO!"  


"A-CHOO!"

"A-CHOO!"

"Bless...um, everyone?" A cheerful female asked quizzically.

"Thanks, Jeri," Takato Matsuki said.

"Kazu, do you need a tissue? You guys too?" A curly redhead offered around tissues.

"Thank you, Jo. I bet that it was Rika talking about all of us. That's why we all sneezed like that." Kazu Shiota muttered.

"She's on her way here now." The rookie fox digimon's voice met their ears and then cut off curtly.

"All right. I'm here. Let's do our daily scout of the neighborhood. And make it quick." Rika said, leaning back on the jungle gym. 

"How was school?" Jeri Katou asked with a smile from her spot on one of the swings.

"It was okay." Rika replied, managing a smile.

Ryo Akiyama sat on one of the bars of the jungle gym. "How are you, Wildcat?"

"I'm alright, Akiyama. Now, why are we all here, President Gogglehead?" Rika asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just thought we should all hang out. It's been awhile and..." Takato began.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late." Henry jogged over and stood beside Rika.

"I haven't seen you in awhile. How are you?" Rika asked.

"Fine. You?" Henry replied with a question.

"I get by," Rika replied.

"Takato, why don't we just go up with the digimon and hang out there?" Jodie Jamison asked, winding a red curl around one finger.

"I agree. There's nothing to do here but play on the swings like little kids." Kenta Kitawaga complained.

"Kenta and Jodie are right," Lina Nokira voiced, smoothing her blonde hair out of her navy colored eyes.

"Fine. C'mon, troops. Let's move out." Takato said and they headed to see their digimon.

***

"Run, Calu! RUN!" 

A pint-sized digimon ran as fast as his short legs could carry him.

A beast followed behind him, lips were pulled back into a snarl, revealing pointed teeth that were each twice as big as the little digimon that was its' prey.

"Wolf Fire!" A wolf like digimon, blue in color with a white chest and paws and two short gray horns grew from his head, sprang from the brush, unleashing blue and white colored flames at the non-digital creature.

The beast made one last attempt to get the digimon who he'd been tracking by lunging towards it while fighting the horrid flames. But he never made it that far as blood droplets flew into the air. The beast collapsed, dead.

"That...was close..." A voice said breathlessly. The human had been showered in the green and black blood. She bit back a scream as the acid began to burn her skin.

"Healing Wind." A voice boomed.

The black and green blood slowly evaporated as a sparkling wind fell upon the female.

"Thank you. You saved me." The girl said shakily as she cautiously retrieved her sword and wiped the blood from it with a cloth that had been stained by the black and green substance.

"It is my job, little one. You saved me from turning into a monster who would've allowed the Huntress to be unstoppable." The creature that had saved her did not belong in the Digital World. Neither had the beast that had tried to devour Calumon. The Huntress had summoned the two of them and many others to overtake the world.

The girl, petite in size with black hair and black eyes, re-sheathed her sword. She adjusted the bow on her back and made sure the quiver of arrows were strapped there still. She looked normal, like a ordinary human teenager. What made her different was she'd lived in the Digital World since she was an infant, fourteen long years ago. A belt went around her waist, a dagger, a D-Ark, and other small weapons were secured on the strap. The sheath of her sword was tucked snugly against her side. 

A tan, black, white, and mahogany colored collie came from the bushes, followed by the wolf digimon, who was now carrying the small white digimon on his back.

"The Huntress seems to be bringing more and more creatures from the other dimension. Maybe we should head back to the caves. So you can rest easily, Kila." The girl's partner digimon, Wolfmon suggested.

"Okay." Kila murmured.

"I will carry you." The creature said. He looked similar to a human except for his size. He was taller than any normal human being should be. He was as tall as a full grown tree. 

"Thank you, Healer." Kila managed to reply.

Healer nodded. He picked up the girl and cradled her, supporting her body in one arm while carrying his staff in the other.

The collie looked up at Kila, whining.

"He wants you to walk with him." The giant stated.

"Then, I shall do just that." The female said. 

Healer placed her back on the ground and they began walking.

After walking until the sun was starting to begin to sink, the group had reached a set of caves.

The young teenager dropped to her knees as soon as she entered the cave. 

Guardian cushioned her head as it dropped back and nearly hit the stone floor. 

"Thanks, Guar. You're the best..." Kila murmured as she closed her eyes and slept, snuggling against the collie, her face burrowed against the dog's ruff.

Wolfmon dragged a blanket over and pulled it up over the girl with his teeth and circled once before laying at his tamer's feet.

"I will stand guard. Sleep well, you three." Healer spoke softly as he sat outside the cave, waiting for the evening and the moon to rise directly overhead.

***

"Hey, check this out." Rika said softly. 

They had all been sitting outside of where Takato had Guilmon stay, talking and catching up.

Rika held up her D-Ark where the compass swirled on its' surface, detecting a digimon. "Renamon, who's here? My D-Ark isn't receiving any information."

"A tiger." Renamon replied, blue eyes flashing.

"Devas..." Takato murmured.

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

It had only been a little less than two years ago when the devas had appeared; the first one had been a tiger like digimon.

"Ready, Renamon?" Rika asked, pulling a card from her pocket.

A digital field surrounded the area and a flash blurred as something attacked.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon didn't get to attack fully as she was hit forcefully by this large, black and green creature. She was thrown back into a tree and hit it hard.

"That's no digimon!" Jeri exclaimed.

"Renamon!" Rika exclaimed, feeling a sharp pain on the skin of her back.

"Pyro Sphere!" A red dinosaur type digimon unleashed a sphere shaped blast of red energy.

"Bunny Blast!" A cream colored rabbit with overgrown ears, green stripes going across the bottom half, shot his own attack at the creature.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon attacked as well. 

The creature dodged the barrage of the attacks. It lunged for the tamers when they heard an attack. 

"Tigress Flame!"

Red and white flames devoured the creature, burning it alive. The field disappeared.

"Thanks. You saved our lives." Jeri said appreciatively.

"Leomon asked me to watch out for you." A voice answered. A large cat, resembling a tiger with its blue, black, and white stripes came from where the creature had once stood. Nothing, but burnt grass, remained there. 

"What are you?" Kazu asked.

"More like, who are you?" Rika muttered, "Baka..." 

"Hey!" Kazu exclaimed indignantly.

The tiger cleaned her fur and looked them over with pink colored eyes. "I am Tigressmon. I was sent to make sure none of you tamers got tangled in with what tried to kill you moments ago."

"What was that?" Renamon asked, getting to her feet.

"Something from beyond this dimension. It is best to incinerate one rather than fight it with physical attacks. It dies faster. No blood that can burn your skin either." Tigressmon replied dryly.

"How did you get here?" Takato asked, interested.

"The portal. You children are all needed in our world once again. The Huntress has entered the digital world, imprisoned the Four Sovereign, called demons from another dimension, and has begun to take over. There is a small resistance fighting the Huntress but the digimon allies she has are powerful, these demons from another dimension even more so." Tigressmon said.

"Maybe you could tell us a little more about this enemy, Tigressmon?" Ryo asked politely.

"The Huntress has very little known about her. She is strong, a hybrid, as well as a sorceress. Only one has ever escaped her. Her demons kill digimon. The digimon can't even be reborn as they once were. Their data is now absorbed by these foul beasts. The only way the digimon's data is released is if the demons are destroyed, allowing the data to be returned to Primary Village," Tigressmon replied.

"Who leads this resistance? The digimon?" Henry asked.

"I do not believe she is of data. Digimon do not carry this hatred, resentment, and anger. Her skills are nearly too strong. With the fire of her partner digimon, I have witnessed her battle many of the same creatures you just fought-all of them at once. She killed them and-" A silky sounding voice interrupted Tigressmon.

__

"Tigress, do not bore them with the finer details. Kila is a human, like yourselves. She was transported to the digital world when she was only a baby. The Huntress raised her, teaching her all of the skills she has now, ones of magic, others of weaponry. The eerie fact about the young one is she has begun to be hunted. Kila was the only living being that escaped the Huntress. Nothing escapes the huntress and lives to tell of it. She's been fighting her more powerful forces for over three years now. You tamers must return." The new speaker was spotted like a cheetah with wise gray-blue eyes. 

"Cheetahmon, thank you for interrupting..." Tigressmon grumbled.

The leaner cat grinned, his eyes sparkled with mischief. _"It was my pleasure, dear one." _

"We will wait for you here. We would prefer you bring what you must and we leave as soon as possible. Cheetahmon and I will be guiding you until we reach Kila. She will lead you on from there. Leomon will be waiting for you, Jeri. We leave tonight. Ready yourselves." Tigressmon warned as she faded into the night.

__

"We will be here when the moon is overhead. Be ready, tamers. The Huntress is like nothing anyone has ever encountered." Cheetahmon slid into the shadows.

"So, we need to go back." Ryo said, his muscles tense.

"Things were getting kind of boring around here. I'm overdue for adventure." Kazu declared, a saucy grin on his face.

"We should all be ready to go by ten o'clock. We'll all meet back here then, okay?" Takato suggested, his voice came out a bit shaky.

"Scared, Gogglehead?" Rika asked, trying to maintain control over her emotions.

"Kitamon and I will see you all later," Jodie said as she her cat like digimon hovered beside the redhead, aloft by her wings.

"Rotamon and I have a train to take to and back. We'll be back by 10." Lina picked up her backpack and her blue colored feline champion hid herself within the bag.

"C'mon, MarineAngemon." Kenta said as he walked away with a quick wave.

"We'll walk home together, okay, Takato?" Kazu asked. "Guardromon, stay here."

"Guilmon, you stay here too. We'll be back at ten if not a bit earlier." Takato explained to his partner digimon.

"Okie doke." Guilmon replied cheerfully as he curled up and went to sleep.

"Jeri, I'll walk with you to your house." Henry offered as Terriermon perched on his shoulder, ear wrapped tightly around Henry's other shoulder to keep him in place.

Takato smiled at Henry gratefully and Jeri accepted the offer. The four began off together and went out of sight.

"Shall we walk home together, Rika?" Ryo asked.

"If you plan on insisting-" 

"I do insist. Cyberdramon, I'll be back in about three hours. Rika?" Ryo looked at her.

Rika rolled her eyes and seized his wrist. "Let's go." She muttered and dragged Ryo behind her.

***

"Kila... Kila, wake up...."

__

A small young girl stood in an immense field, the grass blew wildly. 

"Kila, are you ready?"

The young toddler, barely unable to still be called an "infant", scrunched her eyebrows together, thinking, struggling to recognize this voice. It was a man's voice.

The man was not incredibly tall, only a bit taller than an average man's height. Perhaps over six feet. He had dark black hair and blue gray eyes.

"Sweetheart, don't you know me? Your father?"

The girl's black eyes widened as she turned and ran.

Kila recognized the form of her younger self. 

****

I do not have a father. I have no family. The Huntress was my mother. Why is this dream so vivid? 

The teen's eyes widened. 

****

Is it possible... Could she have lied? Father! Wait for me! Tell me!

"Kila...Cheetahmon's here."

A dog's long tongue licked her face, forcing the girl to awaken.

Kila placed a sweaty hand on Guardian's head. "Good dog..." She smiled as she scratched the dog's ears.

"I traveled to the Real World, Kila. The Tamers are coming." The lithe cat explained.

"The Four Sovereigns would be pleased if they would be here in order for me to tell them everything. Particularly Azulongmon. I, on the other hand, feel they will be a burden. But, I made a promise to the Sovereigns when I was no more a orphan fugitive myself." **_Why'd I say that? I'm no orphan._ _The Huntress still lives. She's my mother. But... _**Kila struggled with the small voice in her head that she had been weaved carefully into the Huntress's web of lies.

"They will be here soon. In about an hour's time. I'm going back to aid Tigressmon in masking their arrival. Such a large group they are." Cheetahmon said.

"Healer will meet you in the designated location. He will be able to mask your presence until you come here," Kila added.

The cat nodded. He began out of the cave and stopped at the entrance and looked over his shoulder back at the warrior.

__

"They would be proud. You've done a good thing here, Kila." Cheetahmon continued on his way into the dense fog, his shadow faded to nothingness.

"Easy for him to say. He doesn't have to lead a bunch of amateurs around." Kila muttered angrily.

Guar whined in sympathy.

"You're the only one who understands..." Kila said, scratching the collie's head.

"Don't I understand too?" 

The girl looked up as her partner digimon stood at the cave's opening. "Of course you count, Wolfmon."

The wolf feigned hurt as he flopped down to the ground. "I find no sincerity in those words," he murmured, placing a white paw upon his muzzle.

Guardian took a leap and pounced on Wolfmon, both began rolling around on the floor, allowing Kila to settle back into sleep.

***

"Where are they?" Tigressmon questioned. 

A pale white orb hung overhead. Moonlight spilled over the park from the full moon. The lights in the park had all strangely gone out, allowing the digimon to be hidden easily.

"I'm sure Kazu will be back any minute now." The large brown android commented cheerfully.

Guilmon nodded his agreement and Cyberdramon growled.

__

"You have the most unhappy nature. So tense." Cheetahmon murmured, his eyes pierced the darkness, waiting for the tamers to make their appearance.

"They all need to say good-bye to their families. Good-byes are important to human beings." Renamon said simply.

"I am not." A voice snapped indignantly.

"Well, why are you bringing so much stuff? Planning on living there?" Another voice retorted icily.

"Can you two stop fighting for one second?" A third voice interceded, male, like the first, but not the same one.

Cyberdramon relaxed slightly. "Ryo's back."

"And I heard Kazu." Guardromon exclaimed.

"I smell Takatomon." The red dinosaur announced.

"That was Rika. Only her voice can be so snippy. She's had a long day." Renamon offered in explanation.

"No, she's just being herself." Terriermon said as Henry and the other tamers entered the clearing, Ryo, Rika, and an arguing Kazu brought up the rear.

The fox-like digimon's eyes glared intensely at the loudmouth rabbit.

"Now that you're all here, may we leave?" Tigressmon asked.

The group entered Guilmon's "hideout" and headed for the digital portal. They all soon stood in a fog.

"It looks different then how we came last time," Henry remarked.

"I don't like how it feels. It's like something foreboding is pressing down on us, trying to kill us." The speaker was a small royal blue colored cat with a long ice blue and navy colored tail, a ring went around the tail just before the tip.

"I'm taking you eight." Cheetahmon said, indicating Lina, Henry, Rika, and Ryo.

"That leaves me with you nine. Best keep close. I'm not sure what might be traveling around lately but it will be too late for us to figure out friend of or foe if one of you is snatched up." Tigressmon said, speaking to the group.

The tamers separated into the groups specified. Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Lina, Rotamon, Ryo, and Cyberdramon surrounded Cheetahmon. Jeri, Takato, Guilmon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Jodie, and Kitamon stood near Tigressmon.

"We'll catch up once I get Leomon at the gate. We'll meet you at the caves in a day." Tigressmon said, mostly to Cheetahmon.

__

"Be careful. Take care." The cat approached Tigressmon, nuzzling her once before he returned to his own group. _"This way, Tamers."_

The two groups separated after a short farewell. Both headed into different directions, slowly enveloped by the fog.

***

"My mistress, the tamers have arrived. Just as I informed you they would. You wanted to let Kila go last time and see how much trouble she's caused for us? Do not let these children get away." A shadowy figure, cloaked in black, advised.

"If I remember, Shadowstalker, you are my servant. You do as I say. You know what will happen if you vex me." Sparkling fire flashed from the speaker's fingertips, illuminating the dark room with a glow.

Shadowstalker cowered slightly. He knew what could become of him if he disobeyed the Huntress. Thinking about it made him worry.

"You should worry. I can easily destroy you with just a point of my faithful finger." The female reminded her servant.

"Then again, great-granddaughter, he is right in saying how you allowed Kila to escape. The youngling has much of the Digital World on her side. But, your Night Mares cause her some difficulty, don't they?" The voice that spoke now came from a portal. The speaker sounded old and he was wise.

"She was my niece. Kila is Amarante's as well as Akio. I could not abandon my older sister's child. I trained her. She would become a strong ally if I am able to gain control of her. These tamers may be of use to me. My forces in the north have already captured one of the tamer's digimon. They will be arriving soon. I'll have half of these so called "threatening" tamers at my disposal. I will see to that, great-grandfather." The Huntress bowed low, her face holding no expression.

The portal closed and the Huntress's face twisted into a scowl. "That fool. Disgusting. I have to keep him around. He's the one who's in charge of sending me dream apparitions. ShadowStalker, I leave you to greet our delightful guests. Take the Twelfth Squadron to deal with them." The Huntress ordered, seating herself upon her throne.

Shadowstalker bowed low, his ice-sword glinted, a pair of daggers sparkled with in the depths of his cloak. "I am pleased to be at your disposal, Lady Huntress. The Twelfth? Are they in need of some **_light_** exercise?"

The Huntress's laugh filled the room with a chill. "You do amuse me, Shadowstalker. Take care of those tamers. The Twelfth have been waiting for some fun for quite awhile."

The figure cloaked in black brushed the Huntress's fingertips with a light kiss. He bowed once more and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Author's note: I had this posted but I got a negative review, (the first one) and I partially agreed. Rika and her mother seemed a bit out of character I guess. So, I decided to re-write the beginning part. Anyway, I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Please, review and give criticism (constructive) if you think it's needed it. I will take it seriously. By the way, there will be more romance very soon, okay? (That's for all the Ryuki, Jurato, and my couple fans.)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{You **_are_** reviewing, right?}


	2. Chapter II

Author's note: Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon: Season 3. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and give criticism if you find it necessary. Sorry if there's grammar or spelling errors. 

Becoming the Hunted: Chapter II

"Where are we going exactly?" Rika asked, aboard Kyubbimon's back.

"Yeah, tell us, Cheetahmon. Not all of us enjoy stumbling through this fog to an unknown location." Ryo said.

Blue-gray orbs glowed in the dense silver fog. "We are here."

The fog instantly began to vanish to reveal a series of caves. A chilling series of howls sent shivers down the tamers' backs.

"Wolfmon, I have brought the tamers." Cheetahmon shouted over the howls.

Kyubbimon tensed as a shadowy four-legged figure mingled amongst some of the remaining fog. 

"Are these the humans we've been waiting for? It took them long enough." A fox, white in color, walking on all fours, came towards the tamers. She sat and scratched an ear idly with a back leg.

A odd looking wolf followed, a collie at his side. "Welcome, tamers. Excuse Vixenmon's complaint. We have all been anxious to have you begin in aiding us once more. I am Wolfmon. My tamer is-"

An arrow surrounded by fire cut off Wolfmon as it struck near Kyubbimon's forepaws. Kyubbimon instantly backed up and Ryo, as well as Henry, tensed.

"Water Spout!" A swirl of water formed around Rotamon's gloved fist, dousing the arrow.

"Who shot that?" Ryo demanded.

"I did. You should be prepared for surprises, Legendary Tamer. You, of all people, should be on alert. You were here longest." A figure jumped from one of the trees, landing beside Wolfmon and the collie noiselessly. A quiver of arrows was strapped to her back. She held a bow in one hand. 

"Who are you?" Henry asked.

"Kila... is that you? You've.... changed." Ryo murmured, taking a step closer.

The girl's eyes blazed as she held up a gloved hand. Her hand glowed with blue light.

Ryo leapt back just in time to dodge a barrage of ice needles.

Fire rings flew from her hands, scattering the tamers.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Terriermon exclaimed. He narrowly missed a fireball that would've caught his ear on fire.

"You've got some attitude. What computer virus got in your system?" Rika asked, conveniently forgetting her once well-known icy personality that had earned her the nickname of "Ice Queen."

Kila fired another arrow, this one crackled with electricity that struck where Kyubbimon had been standing moments before. She sent another electrifying one in Lina's direction. 

Fortunately, Rotamon and a Barrier Modify card saved them both.

"Kila, stop this at once. Do not attack them." Wolfmon exclaimed.

The girl stopped her assault but remained in a fighting stance, arrow on her bowstring, ready to fire.

"Greetings, Tamers. I hope you will be formidable allies in this upcoming battle. Get yourselves settled. I'm going to go and fish for a little." Kila said, placing the arrow back in her quiver and slung the bow over her back. She walked away, leaving the tamers in an awed silence, with Guardian by her side.

"Alright, what's her deal?" Rika asked Cheetahmon.

The spotted cat looked at Wolfmon, who shook his head. "In good time, Tamers. Go, and settle in. You just have to understand Kila is not accustomed to humans. Battle has hardened her heart. She hates humans. For what they- Well, that's a long story. I'd prefer she tell you. Now, she will be back soon with your dinner." Wolfmon explained. He turned and headed in the direction Kila had gone. 

"I prefer to catch my own fish. Keeps me in good practice. These claws have been in need of it for sometime. Anyone else want to come with me?" Rotamon asked.

"We aren't much for fish catching. You go on without us." Lina encouraged. 

Rotamon did not hesitate. "Wait up, Wolfmon."

Rika got off of Kyubbimon's back. "Let's go and put our stuff down and get the low down on this Huntress lady."

Henry followed Rika, Kyubbimon, and Lina to one of the caves that Vixenmon led them to. He stopped when he saw Ryo look off into the trees. He re-traced his steps and stood beside Ryo. "What is it?" 

"Kila...what's happened to you?" Ryo murmured, seeming not to even be looking at anything in particular.

"When did you know her?" Henry asked.

"When I first came to the DigiWorld, I didn't really know my way around..." Ryo began recalling every detail about how he had met the young warrior.

***

"Damn it, Cyberdramon. Do we have to walk through this simmering desert? I'm baking as we speak." Ryo Akiyama had his shirt draped over his head, trying to keep the sun from melting his eyes. He already had a bad case of sunburn, leaving him quite irritable. 

Cyberdramon walked beside his tamer. "Two more days," the digimon grunted.

Ryo wiped the sweat from his dripping face. "Two...days... I can... last that..." He panted. His vision blurred and blackened as he passed out from the heat, crumpling to the ground.

Cyberdramon didn't know what he should do. He had heard rumors of a girl. 

A human like Ryo that lived nearby. She was an awesome warrior and she would aid any digimon. Surely she would assist him and his tamer. 

Ryo was human after all and he obviously would die if he didn't get out of this sun immediately. 

And, Cyberdramon was in no condition to fly his tamer as well as himself to this girl. The desert's heat had affected him as well. "I will fly to get help. There is no other option." The digimon placed the shirt underneath Ryo, allowing his chest to escape the burning grains of sand. He then took to the air.

***

****

Where am I? Ryo wondered. He wandered through a shaded forest, a breeze riffling through his brown hair. **This is much better than the desert,** Ryo decided as he walked. Cyberdramon was no where in sight.

"Drink." A voice said.

For a moment, Ryo could've sworn the breeze had spoken to him. **Drink what?** Ryo wondered.

"You won't get better if you don't drink this. C'mon, wake up and drink it." The wind ordered him.

Just ahead of him, there was a cup floating in midair. 

****

This dream is getting ridiculous. First, the wind's talking to me. Then, this cup's in front of me. What next? Maybe Cyberdramon will show up or something... Ryo mused.

"Cyberdramon, what's your tamer's name? Ryo? Okay. Ryo, I'm a friend. Please, wake up..." The wind sounded... female?

***

Ryo struggled to force his eyelids open. He was laying on a... blanket? Yeah, no ground was this soft. No painful sun tried to sear his eyeballs either. The tamer was actually... cool. A blurry figure was inches from his face.

"Ryo? Wake up... please..." The voice came from the blur, pleading, with a hint of tears.

Cerulean blue eyes met black, kind ones. Ryo struggled to sit up but something stopped him. He looked down to see the girl's palm was flat against his chest, holding him down.

"Drink this. It'll help." She spoke gently to him. In her hand was a cup, the liquid smelled strong. The girl propped his head up in the crook of her arm so he'd be able to drink. His upper body was in her lap.

Ryo took the cup, smelling it cautiously. He took a sip. It tasted like herbal tea, and a strong herbal tea at that. 

"Drink the rest." The girl coaxed.

Ryo did as he was told. 

The girl took the cup from his weak fingers. She took a cloth from his forehead and soaked it in a bucket. 

The water felt good on his skin. He relaxed completely, trusting this strange girl. Fingertips brushed against his face. Their touch was soft.

"I thought I was going to lose you. By the time I had found you, it had almost been too late. You had a horrible case of sunburn and most of your skin was raw from direct heat. I didn't know if you were going to wake up. You've been unconscious for days now." The fingers ran across his face, their touch gentle and soft.

"Cyberdramon?" Ryo asked in a cracked whisper.

A finger pressed lightly against his lips. "He is recovering from his own fatigue. Rest now, Ryo."

"N....name?" He croaked.

"Kila. That is my name." The girl said.

If Ryo had been fully awake, he would've fallen in love for sure. This girl had saved his life. He closed his eyes wearily instead and slept.

***

Ryo woke up. He was strong enough to sit up, stretching his sore muscles. His shirt was neatly folded, serving him as a pillow. Ryo looked around at his surroundings. He was in a cave and he could see Cyberdramon resting against one of the cave's walls. There was a fire crackling near the mouth of the cave. Something smelled good. He could see the back of a girl's head. Kila, was that her name? She turned two fish over the flames. His blanket moved and her head turned.

"Ryo, you're awake. Are you hungry?" Kila asked with a pretty smile.

"Yeah, would you mind if I ate?" Ryo asked.

Kila came and sat beside him. "Fish meat on a stick? There's water and fruit too. These potatoes are good too. Eat up. You'll be able to restore your strength."

Ryo took a bite of the potato. It tasted different than a potato should. "It takes like...chicken."

Kila smiled. "Yes, and these lighter ones taste like broccoli. It's quite good with this over top." There was some sort of liquid drizzled over the top.

Ryo took a bite. "Just like broccoli and cheese. And this grilled fish is great." He ate hungrily, gladly accepting more food when it was offered. He then noticed Kila was watching him, there was only a small bite taken out of her own fish.

"Keep eating. I'm glad you're well enough. It's been three days since you've been awake last. Eat all you want. Cyberdramon ate and fell asleep just before you woke up." Kila said, still smiling.

"You saved my life. I owe you. And, thanks for taking care of me and offering your home and food to me." Ryo said between mouthfuls.

Kila patted his arm. "It was a pleasure." Two creatures that looked like large dogs came into the cave, dragging food behind them. "They're back. Wolfmon, Guar, our guest is awake."

One of the dogs looked like a collie. The other was definitely not a dog. He resembled a wolf. A blue one with horns on his head and white paws, chest, and muzzle.

"Hello, Ryo. I can see you're hungry." Wolfmon said.

"This fruit is good too. Plenty of good nutrients in them." Kila said, offering him a half of a melon, the inside colored orange.

Ryo accepted it and continued eating as Kila fed Guar some chopped fish pieces. Wolfmon ate some of the dark colored potatoes quickly and then circled, laying beside Kila. Ryo looked at Kila, observing the girl as he ate.

Kila had black hair that reached to the middle of her back, tan skin, black colored eyes, and an assortment of weapons on her belt or nearby. There was a silver D-Ark on her belt as well.

"Are all those weapons really necessary?" Ryo asked after he had finished eating.

"It's dangerous here. No weapons. No protection. Even though Wolfmon is a champion digimon, if he ever got injured... there'd be no hope. Better to be prepared then to be dead." Kila said simply. She then took the time to introduce her partner digimon as well as her collie, his name was Guardian.

Ryo yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Kila chuckled. "Good night, Ryo." She walked back to the fire, dousing the flames slightly with a hand gesture and laid out a blanket before covering herself with another. The fire flickered, giving the cave a dim glow. "Sleep well and sweet dreams." She murmured as she closed her eyes. 

Ryo didn't sleep. He tossed and turned restlessly, laying on his side until finally, he felt something settles against his back. He slid over before laying on his back to see what had brushed against him. He saw dark hair peeking out from under the blanket. Her head was pillowed against the collie's bulk. Ryo grinned and was able to fall asleep.

***

"After that, I stayed with her for a couple weeks. Soon after, I met Rika, Kazu, and Kenta. And, that's my story about her. She's changed a lot." Ryo murmured. _Rika...that was the first time I met her...and it changed me life... about how I feel and..._

"Certain events change people forever. Calumon's been telling me all about it." Rika said, coming out of one of the caves, the white and purple pint-size digimon floated along beside her, aloft by his white ears. Her voice instantly broke Ryo's train of thought.

"It's not fair. She was betrayed by her own mother, the Huntress, and-" Calumon paused as he saw all of the tamers' faces tighten.

"The Huntress's-"

"Daughter?!" Rika finished Henry's thought.

Calumon landed, muttering to himself. "I shouldn't have told them... Kila's going to be so upset... Well, not really, but-"

A noise broke the tense silence. Kila came out of the forest, Wolfmon, Rotamon, and the collie with her. "Hungry?" She asked quizzically. 

***

Lina had found another digimon to make conversation with. Cheetahmon seemed content on telling her what they would be doing until their confrontation with the Huntress.

"You'll be traveling to Piximon's home tomorrow. He's the most skilled in elemental magic which is something any human can learn. If anything would happen to your partners, you will be needing to defend yourselves. Certain people are strongly attuned to certain elements. Kila was fortunate enough to be able to use all elements. She could cause a hurricane filled with bolts of lighting, and fire, as well as ice crystals, tornadoes of water, and towering earth pillars to destroy any enemy. You'll probably be training separately for at least a month. After, you will train all together, using elements as one. You'll be placed in different environments and taught how to use everything within to be worthy opponents." The cat explained.

"I wonder if what elemental I'll be good with." Lina wondered aloud.

"Have you ever had a specific bond with the one of the forces of nature?" Cheetahmon asked.

Instantly, an event came to mind. 

__

"This is your first time watching the sun rise over the ocean. It'll be beautiful." Lina's mother said.

Lina ran fingers through her frizzy hair. Her knees were shaking as she watched fog settle over the water. She instantly felt claustrophobic. This boat wouldn't protect her from pounding waves of the ocean. A pair of strong hands lifted the five year old onto her father's hip. 

"Can you see the colors from the sun, Lina?" Her father asked.

Lina squinted into the thick swirling fog. "Papa, I'm scared. Please take us back in!" The girl sobbed.

Her mother took the little girl into her arms as she stroked her back. "We can go back in. If that's what you want." Her mother soothed.

Suddenly, lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. Sheets of rain poured down from the sky. The ocean waves crashed into the boat. 

Lina screamed as a towering wave hit her mother, separating the two and knocking the young child into the raging sea. "Mama! Save me!" Her voice was drowned out by the roaring waves. The five year old tried to stay above the water. She was pushed under and spiraled into the depths of the ocean. 

***

"She's alive!" Her mother said joyfully. 

Lina woke slowly, as if from a long and deep sleep. Her nose was filled with the smell of ocean water and clean air.

Her father lifted her into his arms, hugging her. "Lina, the ocean must love you very much. It saved your life."

Lina looked at her father in disbelief. She'd nearly drowned, hadn't she?

"After you were torn from my arms and thrown into the water, the fog began to clear and we searched the water for you. We feared we'd lost you but suddenly, you were thrust right out of the water and we were able to get you back onto the boat. We're getting near the pier. We're going to go eat lunch then, alright, sweetheart?" Her mother explained. 

Lina nodded slowly. The ocean had saved her life.

***

"Perhaps water is what you will be able to work with best." Cheetahmon suggested. 

"Lina! We've got fish!" Rotamon's voice reached her ears.

"Go and eat now. I'll be accompanying you as well as Vixenmon tomorrow." Cheetahmon reassured her as Lina left the cave to where Rotamon's voice had come.

***

After dinner, Lina, Ryo, and Rika had gone to go to sleep. All of the digimon were talking in one of the many caves, planning the safest route for the tamers from where they were currently to

Henry was not in the mood to sleep. He wanted answers from Kila. He wanted to know about her. 

Kila had settled amongst the branches of a large tree. She had her head rested against the bark and had let her eye lids close lazily. "Hey, go to sleep already. I'm the only one who needs to be the sentry tonight," Kila said, looking down at him from her point up above. 

Henry peered up at her through the darkness. "I'm not tired."

"Well, we're going pretty far. Better force yourself to sleep than be tired in the morning." Kila murmured, turning her attention back up to the sky. Very few stars peeked through the thick blanket of the night sky.

"Can I sit up by you?" Henry asked, standing up.

"Suit yourself." Kila said, sighing.

Henry easily climbed up into the tree. He sat beside her and there was silence except for the calm wind whistling softly through the trees. The wind ran through his hair like fingers. 

"Sorry..." 

Henry looked up, meeting black colored eyes. 

"I couldn't resist." Kila offered in apology. She didn't look away. Henry had his gaze locked on her eyes.

"Resist?" Henry asked.

"I just... Never mind. Forget it." Kila looked away.

"How long have you been here?" Henry waited for an answer.

"At the caves? About three years now. In the Digital World? Probably since I was born." Kila told him.

"Is it nice here? Your family isn't here I'm guessing." Henry spoke softly.

"Family?" Kila let out a disgusted mutter. "I haven't got one of those. Nothing more than a nasty, lying witch who wants what I have. My.. talents. But, yes, it's very nice here. Without all of these beasts running around, it's been paradise. What's it like where you're from?" Kila asked, interested.

"It's nice. Kind of congested. Nice nonetheless. I like it. My friends and family are there, so, I would never be anywhere else." Henry said wistfully, suddenly thinking of his own family.

Kila smiled for a moment. "It must be sad. To miss your family and friends. I can't really sympathize much. I'm an orphan. My only family's Guar and Wolfmon."

Henry caught the girl's eyes again. He could've lost himself in those dark pools, going deep down into the her soul. Her eyes were like tunnels, light, dim as it may be, at the end, leading him somewhere. His fingers rested hesitantly upon her hand for a moment when Kila shifted.

"I heard something." She gave no more of an explanation as she leapt from the tree and landed easily on her feet. "Good night, then..." Her voice was hesitant before he heard her whisper, "_Henry..._" She walked away, disappearing into the trees that surrounded the caverns.

Henry sat in the tree, motionless, watching the girl leave him. Why had she pulled away? Could she be....was she... _afraid_?

Author's Note: I know that ending was stupid. No real Ryuki in this chapter. I will put some in next chapter. I swear on it. Thanks to everyone who already reviewed my first chapter. The reviews are much appreciated. Please review!!!


	3. Chapter III

Author's note: Disclaimer: I do not have any tie to Digimon whatsoever.

Becoming the Hunted: Chapter III

The next morning, even before the dawn, Ryo, Rika, Lina and Henry were ready to set out for Piximon's home.

"Where's Kila?" Cheetahmon asked, pacing restlessly.

Rika shrugged. 

Lina was talking to Calumon and Ryo replied that he hadn't seen her since the night before.

Henry hadn't seen her come back. He had just given up waiting after awhile and gone to sleep.

The fog was thick around the cave. The partner digimon were waiting.

"There she is," Wolfmon stated.

Indeed, the teenager came out of the heavy fog, Guardian whining at her side.

"She's limping..." Calumon trailed as the girl approached.

Kila walked slowly and it looked like it was painful to make each step. Finally she fell forward, her bow clattered to the ground. It had been used as her crutch.

Wolfmon was at her side in an instant. "She just fainted. No injuries or bruises."

"Well, she'll be okay as we move then. We'll need someone to-" Cyberdramon interrupted Cheetahmon's speech.

"I will take her," Cyberdramon grunted.

Rika climbed up onto Kyubbimon's back. 

Ryo looked at Rika for a moment and then looked away.

"C'mon, Ryo!! You can ride behind me an' Rika!" Calumon said cheerfully, grinning widely.

"Do you mind, Rika?" Ryo asked.

"Go ahead." Rika muttered.

"Thanks." Ryo climbed onto Kyubbimon's back, directly behind Rika.

"Let's go. The rest of you are okay to walk?" Cheetahmon asked.

Lina and Henry nodded.

"Well, let's leave then." Vixenmon said, her voice crisp.

"I wonder how the others are dong right now..." Rika said aloud.

***

"Shield of the Just!" A white, knight-like digimon attacked three of the large beasts known as Night Mares.

"Guilmon, this is almost impossible. I thought one of these things was bad..." Takato told his partner as they avoided more acidic blood that seemed to be raining down from nowhere. He and Guilmon had been lucky enough to be able to biomerge and it seemed like that luck had dissipated.

"Give up! There is no chance of your defeating the Twelfth Squadron. Your friends are losing precious energy as we speak." A cloaked figure who had been called Shadowstalker said to Gallantmon.

"Aw, Shadowbaby, he's just another stubborn little human who thinks he's invincible. I doubt Little-Miss-High-and-Mighty could hold a candle to us so, why would you?" This speaker was the digimon who seemed to be in charge of this set of Night Mares. She was female, with an almost pixie-ish look to her. Her hair was bright neon blue and her skin was pale blue. She had a pair of pointy ears and mischievous, neon yellow eyes.

"We'll never give up to the likes of you." Guilmon declared.

"Jeri! NO!" Leomon shouted. He was knocked back by a Night Mare.

A Night Mare had Jeri in one of its' large forepaws. The Night Mare then gave her to Shadowstalker, who hovered over them, and gripped his arm around Jeri's neck, an ice-colored dagger to her throat. He put a bit of pressure on the blade, tiny droplets of red started to slide down the girl's pale skin.

Jeri was trying to keep control over herself. Tears slid down her cheeks but she didn't move.

"Let her go!" Gallantmon exclaimed.

"Take another step and she dies. Surrender immediately! Or face the consequences." The female in command spoke the threat.

"Takato, what should we do?" Guilmon asked hesitantly.

"We have to surrender. If Jeri's life is at risk, we have to give up." Takato replied. He wouldn't let Jeri be hurt.

"That's pretty low. Why don't you fight us without tricks?!" Kazu exclaimed.

"Silence, mortal, or that pretty little redhead you've been protecting will be the Night Mares' next target." The female creature said.

Kazu immediately stopped speaking. He backed up until he was beside Jodie.

Gallantmon de-digivolved and Takato and Guilmon were separate again.

"We give up. We'll come quietly But you must first return Jeri to us." Takato stated.

"Take her." Shadowstalker snapped. He threw her from himself.

Leomon caught her and set her down on the ground gently.

She went and hugged Takato immediately. "I'm sorry, Takato. I didn't want us to have to surrender."

Takato hugged her tightly. "I'd rather have you safe than of had a victory instead and never be able to see you alive again." He wiped any stray tears from her face with a fingertip.

"The Night Mares will be escorting you back. Be careful. They tend to bite when they're hungry." Pixiemon said with a saucy grin.

Takato put an arm around Jeri. He guided her over to Leomon. "Take care of her, Leomon," the teenager said. "Guilmon! Digi-Modify!" Takato slid a bright colored blue card through his D-Ark. "Matrix Digivolution!"

Guilmon began to glow. "Guilmon matrix digivolve to...WarGrowlmon."

"And for your information, Pixiemon, WarGrowlmon will be taking care of us." Takato declared defiantly.

Pixiemon glared at the insolent human. "Do what you will. Shadowstalker, I bid you farewell." Her dark blue cloak enclosed completely around her and she disappeared.

"Out of my sight! Every last one of you!" Shadowstalker bellowed.

Suddenly, everything was encased in a dense, black colored fog. 

"Takatomon...we have a problem."

"Guilmon? You de-digivolved? That means this fog's dangerous... the others will be endangered. Jeri!!!" Takato shouted.

As the ground split, all of the tamers felt into the seemingly endless abyss. Shadowstalker as well as all of the Night Mares hovered over the open space.

"That was too easy. Distracting was what I should've done all along..." The black cloaked creature stated.

***

"Are we there yet?" 

"I don't know, Calumon." Rika replied.

"....how 'bout now?" The white digimon asked.

"Calumon, I still don't know!" Rika snapped.

"Sorry, Rika-Rika...." Calumon whispered as he quieted completely.

"All clear. I'm going on ahead. Cheetahmon, I'll race you," Kila said. She had regained consciousness a short period of time before.

"Try and keep up." Cheetahmon sped off. 

Ryo blinked to find that Kila had disappeared. 

"That's cheating. You can't take that form and go from tree to tree." Cheetahmon exclaimed, a distance ahead.

"You never said what terms I had to agree to!" A whispery voice retorted as the arguing drifted farther away.

"You tamers have some kind of Hyperspeed, don't you? You'd best use it if you want to keep up. Kila and Cheetahmon can go on like this for hours." Vixenmon said, sitting in front of Rika.

"Henry, come on. Lina, you go with Rika. Let's get going. Digi-Modify! Lightspeed activate! Rika! Catch!" Ryo threw the card to Rika as Cyberdramon flew off.

"Digi-Modify! Lightspeed activate! Kyubbimon, go!" Rika exclaimed, and Kyubbimon shot forward, her legs looked like blurs.

"Took you long enough. We've been waiting for you!" Kila stood beside Cheetahmon; Wolfmon and Guardian were both by her side.

"The portal! Get through quicker than quick!" A voice said.

The air shimmered for a second and the scenery began to stretch.

"Stop staring. You'd make someone think you'd never seen air rip before," Kila said.

"We never have." Rika responded dryly.

Kila smirked as she led the way through the portal. Cheetahmon was the last to enter before the air sealed.

"Here at last. About time. Kila, you sent word that these tamers would've been here yesterday." A small winged pink digimon was the speaker.

"Piximon, it's hard to get all of these humans here in the first place. And, they got here last night. I couldn't've just brought them as soon as they came." Kila explained calmly.

"Have you heard anything from Tigressmon? Anything at all?" Cheetahmon asked, his eyes pleading.

"Nothing from her nor the tamers she had. I fear they may have been captured. I had spies watching out for them. There was nothing except the scent of ice and Nightmares," Piximon replied.

Kila's eyes narrowed. "Shadowstalker," the girl grunted, her voice flat.

"I'm afraid so." The digimon responded.

"Well, better start teaching these tamers. They're going to need twice the strength with half of our forces captured. Piximon, the four of us will catch up with you tonight. Cheetahmon will probably be sooner. But, go on ahead. Have the tamers pick their weapons and elements." Wolfmon looked at his tamer. She was obviously upset.

Piximon nodded his affirmative as he pointed the tamers in the direction of his home. 

As soon as the tamers had disappeared from view, Kila collapsed, sobbing. "Healer...he'll be killed. Or, he'll be forced into slavery. Because I wasn't there. We work off one another... I fight, he heals our side. And, Tigressmon... Cheetahmon, are you worried?" She asked, her voice shaky as tears still trickled down her cheeks.

"She knew the risk. But, I am afraid for her. As well as those tamers. If Shadowstalker overtook them, they will be in danger," Cheetahmon responded.

"Those dungeons aren't so bad. If the tamers are spared, they will be taken care of in the dungeons. The digimon will sympathize with them and aid them as much as they possibly can. You often forget that you've led escapes from those prisons. Let's just hope the Huntress keeps them in the dungeons only." Wolfmon commented.

***

"This really bites." Kazu muttered.

"It could be worse." His android partner reminded him.

"And how could it possibly be worse?!" Kazu snapped, looking glumly around at their surroundings.

"She could've taken away our digimon. And starve us. Let us rot slowly," Kenta commented.

"Shhhh! She hears." Marineangemon hissed.

Kazu threw a pebble at the cell's entrance. It instantly crumbled. "Sure was smart of that Huntress lady to create the cell bars using our digivices and modify cards against us. Our digimon will get zapped for sure. So, Kenta, wanna play Go Fish?"

***

"How can they think of a stupid card game at a time like this?! We're stuck behind bars like common criminals. And, on top of that, I'm sick." Jodie grimaced as she rolled over on the cot connected to the wall. 

"Is there anything I can do?" Kitamon looked at her partner.

"No. Jeri, do you have any medicine in your purse by chance?" Jodie looked at her friend hopefully.

  
"Nope, sorry. This is getting pretty bad, isn't it?" Jeri had directed the question to her sock puppet that was supposed to resemble a dog. "Sure is!" 

Jodie groaned. "My cellmate is making conversation with a sock, my boyfriend is playing Go Fish, and I feel like I'm going to vomit. This is insane! What the-"

"Jodie! Put her down now!" Kitamon demanded.

"I will help her, Kitamon. Healing Wind! Now, sleep, young Jodie. You will need your strength for the battle ahead."

A pleasant, drowsy feeling settled over Jodie. She was asleep in moments.

"Healer, I didn't know you could go through walls," Kitamon exclaimed.

"A simple spell. But only parts of me. Not completely may I go through the wall. Now, Jeri, can you have Leomon knock through the wall? I would like some company."

***

"Guilmon, I'm sorry."

"What for, Takato?" His red dinosaur partner queried.

"Because. All of this is my fault. If only I was stronger. I could've protected Jeri and all the others. Now, we can't help save the Digital World. That leaves only four tamers to save everything. It's looking hopeless," Takato said with a heavy sigh. It sounded a lot worse when he said it out loud.

"Don't worry, Takato. The others will think of something. You'll see. I'm sure we can also count on that girl. Kila. She'll help us!" Guilmon voiced cheerfully.

Author's note: I'm done now. Review please. Until next time!

P.S. Sorry, I forgot the Ryuki. I kind of lost inspiration so I'm just posting all I had. I'm really sorry. If I continue writing this, the next part will be solely romance. Mainly between Ryo and Rika and Kila and Henry. 


End file.
